


Back to the Beginning

by Ambercreek



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Self Ship, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Rust Man and Star Man return back to the place they first met.





	Back to the Beginning

“This is where we first met isn’t it?” Rust Man spoke up, looking down at the ground. The building had long since been completed since they met.

Star Man chuckles a little, nervously. Though he still managed to smile. “I remember seeing you working so late into the nights, making sure that this building didn’t rust.” He pauses for a second. “You always looked so lonely, and felt that you could use the company.” He finishes.

Rust Man takes a few steps forward toward the edge. Not enough that he was looking over it, but enough to make anyone feel a little uneasy.

“I mistook you for a shooting star,” Rust jokes. “Dr. Ruby told me about astronomy once, telling me about shooting stars and if you wished upon one, it would come true.” Rust Man feels a sting in his chest at the memory of his creator.

The other Robot Master stands beside Rust, taking a good look at him. “What did you wish for?” He asked. Noticing how Rust Man tensed a little at the question.

Rust Man rubs at the back of his neck, feeling heat spread through his system.

“You might find it silly, but, I wished for a friend.” He admits, turning his gaze to the night sky. Watching as the star twinkle.

Star Man was caught off guard by the response.

“Yet, it seems that I got more than just a friend,” There is a slight sound of crackles coming from Rust Man’s voice. Something that Star Man finds quite adorable.

“I got the love of my life.” Rust Man turns to look at Star Man, a smile breaking on his face.

“I love you.” And Star Man felt like he was about to start bursting out into tears on how romantic and sappy the confession sounded. Something that just made his little romantic heart soar.

So Star Man lets his overwhelming emotions take over and he leans closer to Rust Man. Kissing him with more force then he wished, but it wasn’t harsh.

Star cups Rust’s face. Brushing thumbs over cheeks and pulls away. Out of breath, leaning his forehead on Rust.

“I love you too.” He says.


End file.
